Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/A
This page will summarize the Black-Diamond strategies. Since I did not expect so many Black Diamond Events to take place in a ridiculously short period of time, I decided to make some notes on what to draw next, and what your All Max reward candidate would change as a result. Table of Contents Saving up Diamonds It is difficult to resist the temptation of drawing. But, if you are planning to take advantage of the rumor that "40 draws will guarantee a black card", you need to save up 200 diamonds. This can be done starting from v14.3 Prologue of the Universe after the Draw Rate Up event. If you haven't done a seal draw since (including Assembly of the Strong and Masterful Skills), you probably have at least 100 diamonds ready. Depending on what other resources the player has to earn diamonds (Arena, Amelioration, and Void of the Realm, all of which can only be cleared by veteran players), you might have to purchase a small diamond gift pack to reach the desired amount at around February 10. If the player is low on diamonds (fewer than 30), then it might be slightly too late to save up enough diamonds. In this case, the ancient coin seals are your last bet. Save up as many diamonds as you can and don't attempt any draws on Diamond Seals that reward very few ancient coins (such as Black Yan Xi event). Drawing up Yan Xi requires a lot of diamonds to be effective unless the player is extremely lucky at first try. God & Demon Seal - Black Yan (Closed) The 12 Zodiac chances are very high, along with some outdated God, Demon leaders, and low-value demons are plentiful. The good news is that there are small chances of possibly drawing Satan, Amaterasu, Izanagi, Tsukuyomi, Lancelot, Ophiuchus, and Ghroth. Keep in mind that you will only get 5 ancient coins in return for making one draw, making it less likely for you to get a Black card from Ancient Coin Seal that would be opened in the future. If you do end up with some of the cards mentioned above, it will be much easier to pick "Prologue of the Universe" rare prizes as the All Max Reward (or if you own a lot of elves, Elfish Perennials prizes), especially if Ophiuchus is obtained. My Suggestion If you own Black Diamond Yan Xi drawn from before, there is no need to make more draws from this event. The VR outfit can be obtained immediately after Virtual Rebirth. The only essential diamond draw member that you can get is Pollux ( ), outlined in Page Three. If you decide to use your luck in this event, you will lose the chance to potentially obtain Medea, Circe, and Novalis. For newer players trying to get Black Yan Xi and having saved up at least 150 diamonds, then it is very probable to actually get a Yan Xi. Doing this will lower the chance of getting Sindhu Black Diamonds, however. Considering the possibility that the player can get a rare God or Demon from a special seal, New players or returning players can consider attempting some draws. Sindhu Card Event (Closed) To exercise the privilege of spending more than 200 diamonds for more than 400 ancient coins (to draw at least 4 times in Ancient Coin Seal), you will have to reach here. Considering that the power of the Black Diamond cards that can last through several version updates, hoping for a Black Diamond leader or member is the prize that many players should be hoping for, and if they ever fall into obscurity, Madhead will save them in whatever way possible, as seen with Yan Xi cards. If the player wants to pick up some Beast, Elf, Human, and Dragon cards while also in the pursuit of a Sindhu Black Diamond, then this event is more practical than Yan Xi, which only Gods and Demons are included. There will be 5 more 6-star Sindhu cards added to the deck, which are Sha Seng, Golden Horned & Silver Horned, Zhu Bajie, Lady White Bones, and Spider Demon. The cards are not essential, but they are decent additions to many teams. They will also appear starting from 11 am on February 15 and become mainstay cards of Regular Seal. If the player performs a 10-draw, one of them is guaranteed to show up during the event period. To aim for the black card, start drawing ONLY when the Ancient Coin Drawing event is also opened, which is 'after 11 am ' of February 15, or else there will be no black diamond cards included. My Suggestion There are no new Black Diamond cards in this event, and therefore players who already owned both Tang San Zang and Rakshasa can opt to skip this event. Players who only owned one of them may have to take the possibility of drawing a duplicate Black Diamond into account, and players who don't have any Sindhu Black Diamonds should probably take a chance at it if there are enough diamonds in their disposal. It is suspected that Sindhu Black Diamond cards might be opened very infrequently. Aiming for 7-star Sindhu cards, in general, is recommended as it is the true Chinese New Year event. To 1-draw or to 10-draw? The 6-star Sindhu cards are a nice bonus to players already owned the majority of cards in the regular seal, guaranteeing that at least 1 Sindhu card will show up so that the 50 diamonds invested will not seem to go to waste. For newer players, the new 6-star Sindhu cards are nice to have but not necessarily to their interests. For intermediate players looking to hunt down a particular non-Sindhu card, however, the presence of guaranteed 6-star Sindhu card might lower the chances of getting other cards (including Black Diamonds) within a few draws, but guaranteeing a new card is still nice. It will be up to the player's decision to see if getting a 6-star Sindhu card is worth it or not, and this will impact the decision of whether to draw 10 at a time or 1 at a time.